


Date Night

by Bubbles759



Series: Fire Alarms and Cooking Lessons [9]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Big Decisions, Fluff, Fíli and Kíli are adorable, Ice Skating, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, maybe not so big
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbles759/pseuds/Bubbles759
Summary: Fili and Kili have a weekly date night. But Fili has a surprise in store this time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistakenMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenMagic/gifts).



> Here we are folks, almost 3000 words of pure, unadulterated fluff. In celebration of my 1 year anniversary of moving across the world to live in London, have a fic.
> 
> Gifted to MistakenMagic for her amazing new chapter on the newest Obstacles fic. If you haven't yet read any of these stories, you have to go. Now!

Fili scrolled through the Facebook feed on his phone, while he waited for Kili at _Blue Mountains_. He absentmindedly stirred a spoon through his caramel latte as he seriously questioned why he even had Facebook. It had become a tradition for them. Thursday afternoons they would meet at the coffee shop, and then move onto dinner, or a pub, or even just a walk along the river. Fili didn’t have classes on Thursday afternoons, and Kili finished early. Although, today Kili was meeting with his faculty advisor, discussing options for a PhD or Masters after he finished his undergrad degree. Fili was so proud of what he had accomplished, and how far he had come, not just in life, but even in the few short years they had known one another.

Fili was about to close the app when something caught his eye. Mentally shrugging his shoulders, while grinning like a loon, Fili entered his details for the competition. It would be a perfect night out. He had just closed the app and started playing _Candy Crush_ when Kili dropped into the seat opposite him, his bag dropped at his feet and a large mocha, with a double shot of coffee and an insane amount of whipped cream on top slid onto the table.

“Hi,” Fili said, a soft smile lighting up his face.

“Hey.” Kili took a deep drink of the coffee favoured sugar coma and sighed as he settled back into the seat.

Fili rose, a grin on his lips as he gestured to Kili with a ‘come here’ motion of his finger. Confused, Kili stood and leaned over the table, mirroring Fili’s position. He was about to ask something when Fili licked the end of his nose before he kissed him, sucking slightly on his top lip before he pulled back and settled back into his seat, leaving Kili slightly dazed.

“Hey now, none of that,” Ori admonished as he breezed past, a tray piled with drinks and slices in his hand, as he headed to a table in the back.

“I don’t know how he does that. I was never that good,” Kili mused as he watched his friend talk with the customers. “What was that about, just before?”

Fili grinned again. “You had cream on your nose and lip and I couldn’t resist.”

Kili rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop the smile crossing his lips, but Fili didn’t miss the exhaustion etched on his face.

“How did your meeting go?”

“It was good, actually. Dr Marsh said I have the grades to get into the Masters if I really want to. He had a look at all my transcripts and he said he’s impressed with my grades over the whole course. And the feedback I’ve been getting with the clinical work. We spoke about my past too and he said he’s happy for me to apply, and he’ll put in a good word for me too.”

“That’s great Kee. Do you think you’ll go straight into it after you finish your undergrad or give it a year or two?”

Kili swirled the spoon around the massive mug, mixing the melting cream into the hot drink. “I’m not sure yet. I’ve got plenty of time to apply if I decide to do it straight away. But, I might give myself a year off. Give my head some time to clear up and calm down a little.”

Fili nodded. He had done the same thing with the medical degree. After 3 years at uni, he needed a break before he went back into study, especially as he hadn’t had a gap year after finishing high school. “Whatever you think is best for you. You know I’ll support you, regardless of your decision.”

Kili nodded tiredly and they lapsed into a comfortable silence, drinking their coffees, and getting lost in their own heads, even as their feet tangled together. Not long after their coffees were finished, Fili noticed Kili starting to droop. He nudged him with the toe of his boot.

“Hey. You ok?”

Kili nodded. “Tired.”

“Why don’t we go? You can head home and get some sleep.” Kili let out a little keen at that, clearly conveying his displeasure. Fili laughed. “Or you can come to mine and we can curl up on the couch with a movie? Order in?”

“But, we’re supposed to do something today. That’s the schedule.” Kili smothered a yawn with his hand.

“We don’t have to do something every week Kee. I’m just as happy lazing on the sofa with you watching a movie and eating take out, as I am wandering around Southbank or going to a show, and any other numerous things we do. And you’re exhausted Kee. I’m not going to make you do something you’re clearly not up for.”

Fili stood and shrugged into his coat, wrapping his scarf around his neck. He pocketed his phone, making sure his keys, wallet, and oyster card were in the pockets too. He moved around to Kili, nudging him until he grudgingly stood, and Fili wrapped the scarf more tightly around Kili’s neck. He’d been so tired that he hadn’t even taken the coat off, and only loosened his scarf. Fili called out a goodbye to Dori and Ori as he herded Kili through the shop and out the door, shivering as a blast of icy wind caught him by surprise. He zipped his coat up, made sure Kili was bundled up, and took his hand in his.

Then, they made their way to the tube station, glad that rush hour hadn’t started yet.

********

Fili ran a hand through Kili’s hair, smiling as the brunette shifted in his lap. They had ordered Chinese when they got back to Fili’s place, and Kili had picked the movie while Fili ordered and took a quick shower. He was surprised when he got out and could hear the opening music to a Disney movie, the tune that plays when the Disney logo comes onto the screen. Hastily drying off when he heard a knock on the flat door, Fili arrived in the living area to see Kili bundled up under a fleecy blanket, the Chinese food open and forks, spoons and plates set out on the table, while the title menu for _The Jungle Book_ played over and over on the TV.

“Disney?” Fili sat in the space Kili made for him, stretching forward to plate up some food for Kili, and another one for himself. Kili usually preferred action or adventure movies over something as simple as Disney, but Fili knew he’d had a rough week. And it was one of his favourite movies so he wasn’t complaining.

Kili let out a meaningless hum as he started on his spring rolls, pressing the play button on the remote with a clean finger. They both settled back, food steadily disappearing, and watched Mowgli, Baloo and Baghera.

When the food was gone, Kili curled up and lay down, settling his head on Fili’s lap. Fili had tried to turn the movie off when he realised Kili was no longer watching it, but Kili had protested without even opening his eyes so Fili let the movie play. Once it as over he guided Kili into the bedroom, undressed him down to his boxers and gently pressed him down to the bed before he shucked his own clothing and climbed in after his boyfriend. Kili hummed in the back of his throat, eyes closed again, as he curled around the blond.

With a content smile on his face, Fili followed him into the land of nod.

********

Fili had completely forgotten about the competition until 2 weeks later, when he received an email telling him he’d won. And the tickets were for use on the Thursday night, the week after. Fili felt giddy with excitement as he sent the confirmation reply, and started making plans right then and there. He kept everything a secret from Kili, only asking him that they meet at a restaurant near South Kensington station, rather than the coffee shop. Kili was confused but agreed.

When the Thursday dawned, bright, clear and with the sharp bite of the oncoming winter, Fili was beside himself with excitement. He cleaned the flat from top to bottom after his classes, washing all his laundry, towels and sheets included, putting fresh sheets on the bed, and making sure everything was spotless. He dressed warmly, in jeans, a long sleeved t-shirt, knitted jumper and coat and scarf, making sure he had a beanie and his gloves in his pocket, and headed out to meet Kili with a bounce in his step.

********

The meal had been amazing, and both Kili and Fili had agreed to come back again. The atmosphere was warm and inviting, but cosy and intimate as well. Finally finished, with Fili continually checking his watch for the time, to Kili’s great confusion, they set off again, fingers tangled together as they held hands.

“Why do you keep checking the time?” Kili asked as they headed away from the station, towards the museums.

“We have somewhere to be and I don’t want to be late.” Fili said distractedly as he pressed the button on the pedestrian lights and bounced a little in excitement.

“Where are we going that has you so wound up?”

“I won tickets last week. I entered this competition weeks ago, and I won two tickets. For tonight.” Fili gently pulled Kili along as the lights went green, and they walked across the road, Fili following the mass of fairy lights wrapped around the trees.

“Tickets for what?” Kili asked. He opened his mouth to ask another question when he registered where they were. “Oh.” They were standing on the street outside the Natural History Museum. It was lit up with fairy lights, and spotlights that changed colour. He could hear music, and laughter, and he was awestruck by how pretty the building looked. Then he followed the direction of the lights, his gaze falling on the mass of people skating on the outdoor ice rink.

“For that.” Fili laughed, oblivious to the hesitation on Kili’s face. “I haven’t skated in years, but it was a spur of the moment thing to enter. I thought it would be fun.” He went to walk away, towards the entrance but Kili’s weight held him back. He looked back at his boyfriend. Kili’s face and posture were filled with apprehension, and he stepped back towards him.

“Kili? Is everything ok? We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” Fili brushed a stray lock of hair back off Kili’s face.

“I’ve never ice skated before. What if I fall over?”

“Everyone falls at some point. And I’ll be with you. I won’t leave you alone. And they have these penguin things you can use if you want, to help you learn and stay upright, and there’s a smaller rink for people who don’t want to be out with everyone else.” When Kili stayed silent, Fili tried again. “I thought this would be something fun, but if you don’t want to, we don’t have to.”

Kili shook his head as if to bring himself back to the present moment. “No, you want to do this. You’re excited over this. And,” he took a breath. “And I want to try.”

Fili’s smile split his face and he pulled Kili in for a kiss. “We only stay as long as you’re comfortable, ok?” Kili nodded and let Fili kiss him again, before pulling him over to the _Time Out_ representative and giving his name. They headed for the room to get their skates, and then it was almost time for them to be let out onto the ice.

Fili watched Kili watch the guy on the machine level out the ice, and water the top so it was smooth again, his eyes falling back to the giant Christmas tree in the centre time and time again. Fili stood behind him, and slung his arms around his waist. “Ok?” Kili nodded and they noticed the people starting to move out onto the ice.

“Do you want to wait a minute, until most people are out there?” Kili nodded again, and when he felt comfortable, stepped out of Fili’s embrace, and down the path towards the rink. Hesitantly, with his hand on the wall edging the rink, he stepped out. A grin lit his face when he didn’t slip over and he cautiously took another step to allow Fili and the others behind him access to the ice.

Fili was cautious for the first few steps on the ice, and then he regained his ‘ice legs’ and skated around to stop next to Kili. He skated slowly with Kili as the brunette found his confidence, and after half a lap, Kili let go of the wall, coming out more into the middle with Fili. Fili itched to hold his hand, but knew Kili needed both hands free until he had his balance.

After a few laps, Kili’s smile was permanently etched on his face, his laughter heard across the ice. They stopped for photos from the photo ‘box’, and when Kili pulled him to the centre ‘wall’ for a breather, Fili took a photo of their reflection in one of the giant, gold baubles decorating the Christmas tree.

They were both taken by surprise by the short siren, and the voice alerting all the skaters that their time was up. Fili took a few quick photos of Kili gliding on the ice, and one of him with a ‘learn to skate’ penguin before an employee told them to hurry up and leave.

As they handed their skates back and swapped them for their shoes, Fili fell in love all over again, with the bright smile on Kili’s face, his pinked cheeks and his bright eyes, and he couldn’t help but kiss him as soon as they had their shoes on and laced.

They laughed for the walk back to the tube station, and Kili snuggled under Fili’s arm for the tube rides home. Finally, breathless from their laughter, they stumbled into Fili’s flat. He got them both a glass of desperately needed water, then headed for his bedroom, Kili following him, still gushing over the last few hours.

They stripped down to their boxers, and slipped under the sheets and blankets, lying face each other. Kili ran a gentle finger over Fili’s nose, and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Thank you for tonight. I had the best time.”

Fili ran a hand through the damp, tangled curls, brushing them away from Kili’s face. “I’m glad. I don’t want you to be unhappy.”

Kili smiled, linking their fingers together, and pressing a kiss to Fili’s knuckles. “I’m not. I’m the happiest I’ve ever been.”

“Kili, I want to ask you something, and you don’t have to say yes, you can say no if you want to, or need to, or-”

Kili cut him off with a kiss. “What is it?”

Fili took a deep breath, and Kili was a little worried. “Will you move in with me?”

Kili blinked. A few times. “What?”

“I’d like you to move in with me. It doesn’t matter where. I just thought, we spend so much time at each other’s places anyway, it would save us both some money-”

“You own this place.”

“I’m still paying it off, and you would save on rent, and bills and stuff. And I love you, I want to be with you, I want to live with you. You’re my best friend Kili, and the person I want to do everything with. You’re the person I want to see before I fall asleep, and the one I want to see when I wake up. I want to share everything with you. You’re-”

Kili couldn’t seem to let him finish a sentence. He kissed him, fiercely. “Yes,” he breathed when he pulled back.

“What?” Fili was a little dazed from the intensity of the kiss.

“Yes, I’ll move in with you. I’ll give my notice tomorrow, and I’ll move in with you.”

Fili grinned and Kili matched it, and together they broke down in a fit of giggles, and kissing. When they finally calmed down, and settled, Kili curled around Fili’s back, their fingers tangled together over Fili’s belly, Kili pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Fili’s shoulder. Fili made a soft noise in the back of his throat but Kili knew he was well on the way to sleep.

“I love you too,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> This is partly based on real life. I did actually win tickets 2 weeks ago to ice skate at the Natural History Museum, last Wednesday. It was amazing. Although I went with a friend, and not a boyfriend. If you head to my tumblr (bubbles759) I do have a few picture up so you can get a clearer idea.


End file.
